With the development of display technologies, the display effect of liquid crystal display panels is being continuously improved, and the liquid crystal display panels are being employed more and more widely.
Nowadays, a liquid crystal display panel including a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) liquid crystal driving mode, i.e. an FFS liquid crystal display panel, is common. In the FFS liquid crystal display panel, the rotation of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by an electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a common electrode which are disposed in an array substrate and parallel to each other, so that the display effect of the liquid crystal display panel is achieved.
FIG. 1A illustrates a process of alignment rubbing performed on an alignment film layer disposed on a color filter substrate of the FFS liquid crystal display panel in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1A, an alignment film layer 12 is disposed on a color filter substrate 11, and support elements 13 are disposed on the alignment film layer 12.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the rotation of a roller 14 causes a rubbing cloth 15 to perform alignment rubbing on the alignment film layer 12 in an alignment rubbing direction X, so that the alignment film layer 12 has an alignment effect on the liquid crystal molecules in the display panel. As shown in FIG. 1B which is an enlarged schematic view of a region A in FIG. 1A, due to a blocking action applied to the rubbing cloth 15 by the support element 13 along the alignment rubbing direction X during the alignment rubbing, an incompletely rubbing aligned region B is formed at the periphery of the support element 13 in the alignment rubbing direction X. The incompletely rubbing aligned region B herein includes: a region not subjected to the rubbing alignment and a region partially subjected to the rubbing alignment, compared with a completely rubbing aligned region. Due to the presence of the incompletely rubbing aligned region B in the alignment film layer 12 subjected to the alignment rubbing, liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the incompletely rubbing aligned region B in the display panel cannot be aligned normally, resulting in a severe light leakage phenomenon when the display panel is in a black display state.